Mistakes
by Mela-san
Summary: Annabeth vive tranquilamente com sua filha, Audrey. Até que segredos de quinze anos atrás, envolvendo o nascimento da sua menina vira sua vida de cabeça pra baixo. Pessoas que ela não via a anos voltam e ela percebe que reescrever seu passado não é tão simples quanto ela pensava. Será ela capaz de arcar com as consequências dos erros cometidos em sua juventude?


**Mistakes**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

— **Prólogo —**

— Mãe, está tudo bem? — Audrey Castellan perguntou entrando no escritório da mãe, que rapidamente se virou de costas, ainda falando no telefone.

Por um segundo achou que a mulher loira a sua frente estava chorando, mas depois baniu o pensamento de sua mente. Annabeth Chase nunca chorava. Pelo menos não que Audrey soubesse.

— Estou bem, querida, só tenho que resolver um problema. Pode ir pro seu quarto, por favor? — Annabeth pediu ainda de costas pra filha, com a voz levemente embargada, o que realmente assustou a jovem. Mas resolveu fazer o que a mãe tinha pedido e depois falar com ela.

Audrey era uma jovem de quinze anos, filha única. Alta e esguia, além de um grande talento para encrencas. Ela olhou na direção do escritório da mãe mais uma vez antes de entrar no quarto. Remexeu no seu cabelo tingido de azul — para desespero de sua mãe, ela tinha tingido o cabelo escondida — antes de finalmente entrar e se jogar na cama. Não queria acreditar que sua mãe estava chorando. Era algo com que ela jamais saberia lidar.

Era filha única e frequentemente se sentia culpada pelas encrencas que arrumava e a fazia ganhar suspensão da escola. Sabia que não era fácil para a mãe cria-la, não precisava piorar tudo. Seu pai, Luke, vivia viajando a trabalho, mas sempre ligava e era tão presente quanto conseguia ser. Audrey não o culpava, mas também não era uma grande fã.

Por fim puxou o livro de química que ela tinha largado no chão quando ouvira os gritos irritados da mãe. Ou melhor, gritos irados. Quase desesperados. Mas Audrey sabia que seja lá o que fosse, sua mãe resolveria o problema.

Enquanto isso, ainda dentro do escritório, Annabeth ainda andava de um lado pro outro, completamente transtornada, quase não se importando em derrubar as plantas que estava desenhando antes de receber aquele telefonema. Alias, ainda argumentava com o seu interlocutor.

— Não, eu não vou permitir isso. Não vou permitir que nada bagunce a cabeça da minha filha. — Disse irritada.

— Ela não é só sua. — A voz do outro lado estava igualmente irada. — Você devia agradecer por eu ligar pra você. Eu poderia apenas mandar meu advogado. Juiz nenhum no mundo ficaria contra mim.

— Você não ousaria. — Annabeth falou com os dentes cerrados, a face lívida de fúria.

— Eu estou tentando resolver isso da maneira mais pacífica possível, Annabeth. — Foi a resposta, dessa vez mais calma, mas era evidente o esforço para a voz do outro lado da linha deixa-la assim. — Eu vou te dar um tempo pra conversar com Audrey. Duas semanas.

— Duas semanas? — A Chase riu histericamente. — Você é louco?

— Eu já esperei quinze anos, Annabeth. — A voz soou dura. — Não vou esperar mais que quinze dias. Quero que a traga aqui.

— E se eu não seguir suas... ordens? — Annabeth não escondeu seu desdém. — O que vai fazer?

— Simples. Eu vou buscar minha filha. — E então o telefone foi batido e a ligação teve fim.

Annabeth se sentou na poltrona, tentando não se dominar pelo pânico. Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Jamais. Então tornou a ligar para alguém com quem não conversava decentemente há muito tempo. A única pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar naquele momento.

— Alô? — Alguém atendeu com uma voz sonolenta.

— Sou eu, Annabeth. — Ela disse apressadamente. — Você precisa me ajudar. Ele descobriu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hey, primeira fic de Percy Jackson que escrevo! Finalmente vou escrever sobre meu novo vício, I'm so happy! Bem, eu tenho um modelo de conduzir enredo meio... incomum, acho. Todos os capítulos (ou pelo menos a maioria deles) vai se passar em duas épocas: a época antes do nascimento de Audrey, e o tempo presente, com esses mistérios rolando. No inicio, o "tempo passado" vai ocupar mais tempo que o "tempo presente" mas só apenas até eu passar pra vocês o que aconteceu de tão grave 16/15 anos antes dessa história começar. Espero que gostem, e que, se tiverem um tempo livre, me deixem uma review com sua opinião sincera!

Bye, até a próxima!


End file.
